Check Off
by bechloe-is-titanium
Summary: Chloe's father is the superstar head football coach of Georgia Tech but Chloe ends up bringing home Beca for thanksgiving, who doesn't know anything about football. Beca is extremely nervous if Chloe's father will hate her or not. Chloe is worried about Beca. Chloe's family likes to tease. Beca is awkward.Lets just say that Thanksgiving with the Beales is going to be unforgettable.


**A/N So I'm not sure how well this is gonna turn out but this idea has been sitting in my notes section for quite some time so I thought I'd go for it, let me know what you think! Also any mistakes are mine I was really excited and I wanted to get it up before I talked myself out of it so sorry in advance.**

 **No sadly I still don't own pitch perfect  
**

 **The Part Where They're On Their Way**

"I can't do this" The brunette girl is currently gripping the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles are as white as the color of her car. Falling from her lips the phrase 'he's gonna hate me he's gonna hate me' keeps tumbling out of the younger girl's mouth.

The two recent college graduates were currently en route to Chloe's parents house right outside the campus of Georgia Tech, where they would be spending Thanksgiving week with them. They had been dating for about three years but Beca had kept putting off meeting Chloe's parents for the holidays opting to stay at the station because she couldn't trust the freshmen in the booth like Luke had or voluntarily spending it with her parents. Yes, even her father, their old choppy relationship being much more amicable after having been on the mends since she decided to stay and pursue her degree after freshman year. This year however was their first year as official adults with jobs and an apartment and responsibilities and shit as Beca had put it. Chloe had gotten a job as teaching assistant at Barden Central School District's High School, and Beca had been offered a producing position at Residual and an exclusive djing contract with Atlanta's hit club, XXYX. With plenty of money and vacation days the dj had no excuse and was forced to finally relent and 'stop avoiding' Chloe's parents. The producer tried lying telling Chloe she wasn't avoiding anything but the teacher knew better and tried a more aggressive way of getting the dj to admit what she had been doing for years. A very aggressive, very naked method, indeed got her girlfriend talking, resulting in Beca walking their puppy, Moose, for a month straight and no other choice but to go.

"Do you want me to drive, baby?" The older girl offered.

"NO!" the dj replied a little too vehemently causing the teacher to giggle. If Beca realized she'd have been this stressed she may, emphasis on may, have asked Chloe to drive but that probably would have given her more anxiety Chloe behind the wheel of anything was dangerous and the driving also helped her nerves. She would have been offended if she didn't know how much Beca loved driving her car and how terrible the teacher herself was at driving.

"Becs relax my parents are gonna love you" Chloe says as she reaches over to grab one of the hands currently choking the black wheel. She sees that Beca visibly relaxes a bit at this as smiles softly.

The Dj sighs as she feels her girlfriend's thumb ring run over her knuckles leaving a soothing cool feeling in its wake as it moves back and forth.

"No Chloe you don't understand your parents are not gonna 'love me' I'm a short music producing girl with unsteady hours and a sarcastic attitude. I know your mom is super loving but she's also a traditional southern belle and your dad and your brothers are gonna fuck me up especially your dad because did I mention your dad who happens to be Dick Beale! Georgia Tech's infamous and notorious head football coach who hasn't lost more than 50 games since he started in 1984 Dick Beale! who I'm pretty sure is not gonna appreciate my youth flag football league as being a credible source for football knowledge so yeah no nothing is okay!"

Chloe locks her phone to look at her girlfriend. "Are you done? Actually no keep going I'm pretty sure that's the most you've ever said to me at once in our entire relationship and you look super cute when you babble so by all means keep going." She says placing her other hand over the one entwined with Beca's in her lap with a goofy smile on her face making her eyes light up.

"I'm not cute Beale I'm badass and this is serious babe!" The brunette says never taking her eyes off of the road.

"It's not and it is cute how much you know about my dad it shows how much you actually listen to me which by the way is totally not badass" she says as she turns up the radio which is playing the brunettes music, something she didn't agree to because listening to her own music is like listening to cats scream at four in the morning, her words exactly.

Beca used the volume control in her car to lower the volume as she spoke, "Chloe why do you not seem to care that your dad is gonna hate me?! He's expecting that you're bringing home some 6'4" quarterback who he's gonna be able to do stupid guy stuff with like I don't know actually play football and go fishing and play golf and shit with. He's not expecting Beca Mitchell who only works out at the gym because a gorgeous redhead promises sex afterwards. Oh my god that gorgeous Redhead is his daughter! Does we know we have sex oh my god I have sex with Richard Beale's daughter he's really gonna kill me. What if asks me about it Chlo?! Can I just say I don't know what you're talking about? Oh my god- USE YOUR FUCKING BLINKER MAYBE ASSHOLE!"

"Okaaay one, I'm 100 percent sure he's not gonna bring up the sex thing he still sees me as his six year old cowboy (because of course six year old Chloe was a cowboy and not a princess because they were lame and didn't have guns) so I doubt that. And two, he knows who you are Becs we've kinda been in a relationship for a little over three year incase you forgot, silly. He knows what to expect. Just try and relax, give my dad some credit, you don't get to be where he is without having a good judge of character and my dad has a great one so he'll see that in you, oh make a left here, as for the fact that you don't play football I'm not sure how he's gonna react. I mean he knows you're a girl and that you've probably played but I'm not sure if he's gonna be completely okay with the fact that I'm bring home someone who doesn't know what the line of scrimmage is. But! I do know you don't have to worry about the bonding thing because he's not gonna care if you're a girl and know nothing about all that stupid guy stuff, he and my mother accept whoever I choose to be with and trust me he will still make you do that stuff with him and my brothers, it's thanksgiving tradition. Just please try to stop worrying about it so much I love you so he'll love you that's all that matters." She finishes with a kiss to her little dj's hand.

"Whatever, ok Chlo you know him better so whatever..." The brunette said curtly changing lanes.

"Don't talk to me like that Rebecca just because you're stressed doesn't mean you get to be mean to me and shut me out. I just want to help you." The redhead stated burning holes into the shorter girls head.

' _Ouch, Rebecca_ ', she thought. With her lip worried between her teeth the Dj spoke. "I know I'm sorry I love you, I'll try to relax a bit it's just this is hard my own parents don't even like me how am I gonna get someone else to?"

Once they stopped at a red light Chloe dropped the girl's hand to rub it over girlfriend's lip. Chloe has been endlessly hearing this self deprecating talk from Beca for a week and it's beginning to worry her, she didn't think visiting her parents was affecting her so much emotionally. The last thing she wants is for Beca to turn into the anti-social eighteen year old she met at the activities fair all those years ago

"Baby, look at me your parents do like you, you just won't let them in your personal life and I get it it's hard but they do I see it in your dad's eyes every time he invites us to dinner so that's one thing you have to promise to try harder at, and secondly you don't have to try just be you okay?"

"Promise me?" Cerulean eyes looked into Beca's own steel blue ones and she saw nothing but the unconditional love that exuberated from her redheaded girlfriend.

"I promise." The brunette nodded with a small smile.

"Good, now kiss me" Beca followed her orders and leaned in to meet the beautiful teacher's lips and the girls engaged in a small passionate kiss making them both breathless. Interrupting, the older girl chimed in, "Now, let's get on the highway we have another hour and half of being in this car and I'm ready to get into road trip mode!" she finished with a quick peck to the Beca's cheek making her let out a small grimace at her girlfriends excitement. ' _Oh God No_ ' but before the redhead pulled away she let her teeth graze the shell of her girlfriend's earlobe "and if you're good I'll show you how much relaxation is beneficial for you in the jacuzzi later" and with a wink she raised the volume again and sat back in her seat as if nothing had happened. The younger girl tore her gaze away from her the skin of her girlfriends legs that wasn't covered by her sinfully short skirt and gulped. Once again she gripped the steering wheel as she felt a jolt of heat run through her abdomen. Suddenly her t-shirt and jeans felt hot and constricting.

Once the light turned green the Dj stepped on the gas and sped onto the highway pushing all seven hundred and thirty horses, ' _hour and a half my ass_ ' she thought to herself with a smirk forming in the corner of her mouth.

 **That's it the first chapter folks, let me know what you think! Can anyone guess Beca's car? Could I do better? Is there anything you would like to see specifically? Any ideas at all feel free to help me out! Thanks again awesome nerds until next time! xoxo**


End file.
